Boom, boom, boom
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: -.-;;;;;;;;; I'm going to regret this.................... A songfic based on the VengaBoys' song. Only rated PG-13 for the sugestive lyrics. Hints of S+S


*heavy sigh* Posted out of sheer boredom… It's *looks at clock* 12:06, I'm bored out of my mind, and I need caffeine… Sadly, no witty author's notes are coming to me… So I'll just get on with the disclaimers.

__

I do not own CCS or the VengaBoys song. Dammit……

***

"Kami-sama, he's so drunk!" Sakura giggled at the man at the karaoke machine, who was swaying and singing off key.

Syaoran cringed. "You'd think at least one of these drunks could sing."

Tomoyo smiled brightly at Sakura. "You have a pretty voice, Sakura-chan! Why don't you sing something?"

Sakura choked on her soda. "N-Nani!? You want _me _to sing!?"

Eriol grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo's hands. "Come ladies, I've got an idea."

Sakura shot a pleading look at Syaoran, as she was dragged up to the stage.

Eriol and Tomoyo whispered excitedly to one another as Sakura stood, utterly confused. Tomoyo handed her a microphone. "You sing lead, Sakura-chan."

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chaaaaan," she whined. "I feel stupid! Everyone else was drunk, so they at least had an excuse for doing this!"

"Too late now," Eriol said with a wink. "Besides…. My cute little descendant is watching."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had moved to sit directly in front of the stage. He smiled up at her, looking quite amused. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Damn you two," she hissed at them.

They grinned, and Tomoyo signaled for the music to start.

A upbeat pop song started. Sakura almost died. "Hoeeeee! I cant sing _this!!_"

Sadly it was too late.

"Woah oh, woah oh," Tomoyo and Eriol vocalized.

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"VengaBoys are back in town," Eriol sang.

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"If you're alone and you need a friend," Sakura began, feeling quite stupid.

"Someone to make you forget your troubles." Syaoran blushed up at her.

"Just come along baby, take my hand. I'll be your lover tonight."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"This is what I want to do." Sakura giggled and winked at Syaoran, getting into it now.

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"Let's have some fun," Eriol backed up.

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"One on one just me and you."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want you in my room; let's spend the night together from now until forever."

Sakura laughed down at the dumbfounded Syaoran, and began dancing along with the music. "Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want a double boom; let's spend the night together, together in my room."

Eriol and Tomoyo also began to dance. "Woah oh, woah oh."

"This is what I want to do."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"Let's have some fun."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"One on one just me and you."

"Woah oh, woah oh."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want you in my room; let's spend the night together from now until forever."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want a double boom; let's spend the night together, together in my room."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want you in my room; let's spend the night together from now until forever."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want a double boom; let's spend the night together, together in my room."

The music continued on in the background as the three danced.

"Kami-sama…….. They've gone _insane_," Syaoran muttered. Sakura cast him a devilish (yet still sexy) smile from the stage. She reached down, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up onto the stage.

"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran cried. "What are you-"

"Come on, Syaoran-kun!" She laughed and twirled. "Dance with me!"

Syaoran blushed. "I-I--"

"Public humiliation just isn't fun without you!" she teased lightly. She began dancing again, never releasing her hold on his hands. Syaoran laughed and allowed himself to be caught up in her energetic mood. He danced with her. Tomoyo clapped.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want you in my room; let's spend the night together from now until forever."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want a double boom; let's spend the night together, together in my room."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want you in my room; let's spend the night together from now until forever."

"Boom, boom, boom, boom. I want a double boom; let's spend the night together, together in my room."

The song ended with Syaoran holding Sakura close to him. He smiled at her.

"Are you _sure_ you're not drunk?"

**__**

End

***

Review so I can know what kind of horror I've unleashed this time. Ja people. *goes in search of sugar*


End file.
